TownsVille High
by csouthard11
Summary: "This could be interesting." Butch whispers, smirking at Mitch. "Wanna make it more interesting?" Mitch asks, pulling out a twenty dollar bill. Butch smirks. "What were you thinking?" "Betcha twenty bucks you can't get with the black haired chick by the end of the month." Butch smiles. "Betcha twenty the same to you." Reds Blues/Greens All about an equal amount, not mostly anyone.
1. Chapter 1

Boomer, Brick, and Butch walk into their class room. All feeling extremely tired, and irrationally pissed at nothing. A normal Monday morning.

"Good morning class." Their teacher walks in, showing them that they had just barely made it with enough time to escape being sent to detention for being late.

Some of the class manage to mutter a good morning back to the teacher, most just raise their heads up in acknowledgment.

"Well." The teacher smiles. "I've got something that might raise your spirits a bit class." He pauses, looking around for reactions, but not many show. "We've gotten some new students today."

That fixes the tired problem. At TownsVille High not many new students come, with the city being practically full anyway. Not many people who're born here leave. So at once the students all start talking to each other, whispers of the new students, what they might be like.

"Maybe," Mike, Boomer's best friend, starts. "They're like supermodels, here for just a couple of weeks!"

"No way!" Mitch, Butch's best friend smirks. "Betcha they're super hot celebrities, here to see what high school life is for a movie part."

Dexter, Brick's best friend, joins the conversation. "Maybe they're smart, the book club and science team need some new members!"

All five other boys stare at him before Mitch and Butch both punch him in the arms at the same time, both muttering an insult.

"I got one." Butch smirks, leaning back. "Maybe they're whores, Imma get some."

Brick rolls his eyes. "The teacher never said the new students were girls, what if they're boys Butch? OR, what if they're fugly, you wanna get some then?"

Butch stares as his brother for a moment, scowling. "You just gotta ruin my fantasies don't ya." He says, more of a statement than a question.

The teacher coughs into his hand, getting the attention of the class again. "Class! Settle down, so I can introduce the newest students of TVH."

All eyes go to the door as he opens it.

"Girls," He says, Butch and Mitch high-five each other. "please introduce yourselves."

Three girls walk in, all short, with a petite frame that most TownsVille High girls would kill for.

The first one through the door has long hair, going to her knees, it's light orange with a gentle curl at the end. Her eyes are a light pink-ish color, with speckled in dots of gold here and there, and a couple of freckles are visible around her nose.

She smiles to the class, reaching up to move a stray piece of hair from her face, tucking it gently behind her ear. "Uh, hey." She says, her voice wavering on the thin line between shy and excited. "I'm Blossom Utonium."

The girl beside her has hair not as long as hers, but not short either, it would probably go to about her mid back when it was down, but right now it's up in two slightly curly, golden blonde pig-tails on either side of her head, the bounce lightly with every breath, and as some of the boys notice that's not the only think that bounces. Her eyes are baby blue, also dotted with golden spots.

"I'm Bubbles Utonium!" She smiles towards the class, showing off teeth so white she should be in a crest commercial.

The last one rolls her eyes. She has short Black hair, it only goes to about her shoulders, maybe a little less, and it curls outward at the end. Her eyes are light green, also with the speckles of gold.

"Buttercup." She says, not bothering to look at the class, instead looking past them, out the window.

Looking at the girls you wouldn't believe they were related in anyway. Blossom, wearing a grey sweater vest over a light pink long sleeved shirt, and dark blue skinny jeans, she looks like a strait A student, just waiting for a scholarship.

Bubbles has a light blue tank top, and light blue, almost white, skinny jeans. She could be a cheer-leader, one that never does her homework, but still manages to pass all of her classes.

Then Buttercup, with a black hoodie and baggy jeans, she could be in a rap video, complete with the green bandanna sticking slightly out of her front pocket.

The class watch as the teacher gives the girls their seats. He sits Blossom in front of Dexter, with both of her sisters on either side of her.

The teacher goes on with his lesson then, though he knows no one is paying attention, except maybe Blossom and Dexter, everyone else is either checking out the new girls, talking about the new girls, or thinking about the new girls. Buttercup has her head down on her desk, and a slight snoring can be heard, and Bubbles is smiling, drawing random lines on her paper.

Butch and Mitch both whisper back and forth, trying to decide which girl is the hottest, they decide, after not really that much argument, on the blonde one.

Brick rolls his eyes, over hearing their conversation. To him the red head doesn't look bad, but still not good enough for him to strive to remember her name. She doesn't seem like his type, he likes girls with tattoos, girls who're not afraid to drink, and smoke, and take risks. She looks like the complete opposite.

The bell rings, signaling that it's time for second block, well, time to start walking to second block. No one actually has to be in their next class until the next bell rings in five minutes, giving everyone plenty of time to go to their lockers, or show PDA in the hallways.

The three new girls all go straight for each other, looking at their schedules with confused looks on their faces. Butch and Mitch, being the gentlemen they are, decide to help.

"Ladies." Mitch says, coming up between Blossom and Bubbles and putting an arm around each of their necks.

"We saw your confused looks." butch comes up too, on the other side of Bubbles with a smirk on his face. "Thought you might need a couple of good looking tour guides."

"Sure." Blossom answers not looking up. "Where are they?"

Bubbles giggles, and Buttercup smirks, watching the boys expressions go from cocky to as though they had been punched in the face.

"Butch." Boomer walks up, Mike following close behind. "Leave these girls alone, what did they ever do to you?"

Butch scowls, and Bubbles giggles, but other than that no reactions.

"Well, we need to go." Blossom picks up her books and turns to leave, just before bumping into a wall. No, not a wall. A Brick wall. No, not a brick wall. A Brick. Brick Jojo.

Brick looks down at her, she looked taller when she was in front of the class, and even then she looked short. Her eyes only come to his chest.

Blossom's face turns red. Her first day at a new school and she's already making herself look like a klutz.

"Sorry." She mumbles, bending over to pick up a few papers that she had dropped when she crashed into him.

"S'alright." Brick mumbles, turning to leave, before a hand stops him. He looks around, and down again, to see the girl with the hoodie, one hand is grabbing his arm, one is grabbing her sister's, and a scowl is on her face.

"That crash was as much your fault as it was hers, why don't you be a gentleman and help her pick up her things?"

Brick stares at her for a minute. "Do I look like a butler? She ran into me, it was her fault."

"It was, Buttercup." Blossom silently agrees with the tall boy, tugging on her sister's arm.

"You don't look like a Butler." Buttercup smirks. "Butlers have class. You look more like a clown collage graduate."

"Yea, and you look like one of the horses in the Kentucky derby, and not a winning one."

Buttercup scowls and raises a fist, which Blossom and Bubbles both rush to grab.

"Remember why we got kicked out of out last school?" They both say at the same time.

"Here." Bubbles smiles, handing a few papers to Blossom. "While Buttercup was arguing with him I picked the papers up."

Blossom smiles thankfully and takes the papers, just in time for the bell to ring. Now they're late for class.

Butch, Mitch, Boomer, Mike, and Brick all watch as the orange haired girl and the blonde girl race to their next class, dragging their sister along behind them.

"This could be interesting." Butch whispers, smirking at Mitch.

"Wanna make it more interesting?" Mitch asks, pulling out a twenty dollar bill.

Butch smirks. "What were you thinking?"

"Betcha twenty bucks you can't get with the black haired chick by the end of the month."

Butch smiles. "Betcha twenty the same to you."

They both nod and Mitch puts the money back into his pocket, both boys thinking there's no way they can loose.


	2. Chapter 2

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup all walk into their class together, slightly out of breath.

"you must be the new students." A teacher with a tight black bun and a long pointed nose walks over to them, her lips parted a bit revealing a smudge of makeup on her right front tooth. "Not making a very good first impression are we?"

"We're sorry!" Blossom says, speaking for the three of them. "We had trouble finding the room, and we got a bit side tracked and We are so sorry!"

The teacher looks taken back, obviously not use to getting apologies from students. "Alright then." Her stern look returns. "Just don't let it happen again or you'll be in detention." Her attention snaps to the door. "Speaking of detention, , see you this afternoon, you too Mr. Michelson."

Butch and Mitch walk past her, muttering and waving as they go towards the back seats.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup walk back to the back too, leaving one seat separating Butch and Buttercup, with Blossom beside her and Bubbles beside Blossom.

Butch smirks, thinking he can get this bet over with, ask this chick out, go on one date, then end the night with her hot blonde sister.

" 'sup babe." He leans towards her, placing an arm on her back.

She scowls at him. "Buddy, if you want to keep that hand you'd better get it away from me."

He smirks. "But I can't, you're like a magnet, pulling me closer with ever breath you take." He wiggles his eye brows, thinking he's got her now.

"Well you have three seconds or you'll be beating your mean with your left hand tonight instead of your right."

Butch's eyes widen and he takes his hand off, scowling at her. "Geez, are you a freak or something? No one turns down Butch Jojo."

"Butch Jojo should learn that speaking in the third person is really unattractive. Even to freaks."

Butch's mouth opens, but no response comes to mind. All he can think is 'Shit that was a good comeback. Shit, now I'm out twenty bucks cause I called her a freak. Shit, I needed that twenty bucks too.'

Buttercup turns back around in her desk, pulling her hood up over her head before laying it down on her desk. Almost as an after thought she raises back up slightly, turning to look at him. "Close your fucking mouth before I knock your teeth so far down your throat the tooth fairy leaves a Fifty dollar bill shoved up your-"

"Buttercup!" Blossom scowls, not able to ignore Buttercup's conversation anymore. "Reason we got kicked out of our last school!"

Buttercup rolls her eyes, but puts her head back down.

Butch turns his head again to face the front, his mouth now closed, and he hears Mitch snickering beside him.

"Shut up." He mutters, turning to glare at his friend.

Mitch smirks. "You wanna just hand over the twenty now bro? Cause you pretty much lost it right there."

Butch scowls. "Shut your mouth Mitch, I still got a better chance than your ugly ass."

Mitch roll his eyes, turning back to face the teacher, not feeling like arguing right now, he's busy thinking of a plan to get that twenty bucks, and bragging rights of course.

* * *

After almost an hour of boring teacher talk the bell rings again, signalling third block, and break period.

Bubbles gathers her things and stands at the door with Blossom, waiting for Buttercup, who had always been exceptionally slow when getting out of her seat, especially in class, which she had claimed as a second bedroom since third grade. She loved to sleep in class, and Blossom and Bubbles have both just stopped saying anything about it.

Once in Eighth grade a teacher had told her that school was no place to sleep, her response had been if she can't sleep at school then she can't do homework at home. She was only suspended for a week.

"You guys ready?" Buttercup asks, walking towards her sisters and slinging her bag over her shoulders.

Both girls nod and they all walk towards their next class, knowing it's break period but wanting not to get lost, and to put their heavy bags down instead of carrying them all break period.

"Where is it?" Bubbles asks, looking at the map of the school that the principal had given them.

Blossom smiles, reading off numbers in her head. "Found it!" She turns to her sisters, pointing to the room. "Right here."

The girls follow Blossom into the room, finding only one other person in the room, the guy from earlier, the one who Blossom had bumped into.

He's sitting in the back desk near the window, staring down at a book in his hands, a bored expression on his face.

Buttercup clenches her fists, scowling at the boy. Bubbles grabs her arm, in an attempt to calm her down.

Blossom's lips part a little, as she reads the cover of the book in his hands. One of her favorite books. 'The Executioner's Song'.

She smiles a little and puts her bag down at the desk beside the one Bubbles sat at, deciding that a guy with such great taste in books can't be as bad as he seems.


	3. Chapter 3

After hours of boring classes, and awkward meetings, the final bell rings, signaling it's finally time to go home.

Mitch grabs his one notebook, and borrowed broken pencil, and makes his way to the door, smirking as he see's the black haired new girl and her sisters walk past the door.

"Watch this." He whispers to Butch, walking swiftly towards the girl, knocking into her and sending both his notebook and her bag flying to the ground.

"HEY!" She shouts. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOIN MAN!"

Mitch holds up his hands. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking, didn't see you."

She raises her middle finger, a scowl on her face.

Mitch bends over and picks her bag off of the ground, handing it back to her. "Here you go."

She grabs it and starts walking again, her sisters following after.

His face goes blank for a moment, then he starts after her again. "Don't I get a thank you?"

"A thank you?" She asks. "For running in to me and knocking my bag out of my hands? No, how about a fuck you."

Butch covers his mouth, trying not to burst into laughter.

Blossom grabs her sister's arm. "C'mon Buttercup don't cause a scene, let's just go."

She goes, but not without glaring a few moments longer at Mitch, who now seemed lower on the list of people who have a chance with her than Butch is.

* * *

"That guy wasn't bad looking Buttercup." Blossom says, referring to the brown haired boy who had ran into her in the hall way, they're home now and all three girls are sitting on the couch, talking about their days.

Buttercup rolls her eyes. "What ever you say."

Buttercup kicks her feet up on top of the table, ignoring Blossom's glare and opening a can of Pepsi.

"What do you girls want to do n-" Bubbles is interrupted by the door bell.

"We have visitors already?" Blossom asks standing up. "We just got here though."

Buttercup and Bubbles both stand and follow her to the door, wondering the same thing.

* * *

"Why do we have to bring them a cake?" Butch asks, staring at the chocolate cake in his father's hands.

"Because." He answers. "It's the polite thing to do when someone moves to town."

"You just want to see if their house is bigger than ours don't you?" Brick asks, crossing his arms and pursing his lips.

"Maybe."

The door opens and three girls appear, the three girls from school today.

* * *

**Alright, any and all fans I might have, I'm opening a contest like thing, for my artsy fans. Pick any scene from any of my stories, and draw/paint/etc. a picture/collage/etc. based off of it. The winner will win a one shot story written just for them (They pick the couple/plot etc. I write it) and an appearance in the story that they picked for their picture.  
I hope I'll get at least a couple of entries, when you get your drawing done you can post it on deviantart if you have one, and message me about it, or you can take a picture and send it to my kik if you have one.  
If you don't have a Kik or a Deviantart but you want to enter you can message me and we can try to work something out.**

**Contest ends September, 21st, 2013  
That is all.**

**Csouthard11**


End file.
